Jealousy Kills
by Silverstripe106
Summary: This is for Zutara Week 2009 prompt "Jealousy" and is in fact a day late! After a depressing breakup, Mai finds Zuko in the arms of another. How will this scene play out? only one way to find out. One thing is for sure though, it will not end well. R


A/N: This is for Zutara week 2009. the prompt? Jealousy. I heard it and just had to write something about it. Then I got this idea and it came out good, though different than I originally suspected. Yes it is a day late! Oh well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the Characters. However, this story IS mine. Mwahaha!

**Walking through the Fire Palace halls Mai felt lost. Not really lost, since she had been here a thousand times before. It was more of an abstract lost. Why was that? Oh yeah, she hadn't spoken to Zuko in a month. Not since he'd broken up with her. But she was past that. At least she didn't think about it, so it didn't torment her. Close enough. So she was just wandering…**

**Then she heard it. It was a sound she hadn't heard much before, but it was a sound she loved. She followed the sound around a corner and discovered its source. Zuko was running down the hall, towards the opposite end. He appeared to be chasing someone.**

"**Katara wait up!" **

"**What's wrong Zuko, can't keep up? Admit it, Firebenders may be strong but Waterbenders are always faster!"**

**The water peasant girl. The avatar's friend. Well this made sense. It wasn't like she hadn't seen this coming. She'd known there must have been someone else. But a water peasant? Mai turned her attention back to the hall in front of her. Zuko had used his fire bending to propel him past Katara and was now blocking her way. Mai needed a better view. Stealthily, she ran down the hall, hiding behind statues every chance she got until she was only a few yards away. She saw Katara smirk and cross her arms. **

"**Cheater"**

**Zuko smirked right back. "Get over it."**

**Katara turned her back on him in mock anger and stated, " No I don't think I will. I am very, terribly angry with you Zuko!" **

_**Childish fools**_**, Mai thought, hating every moment Zuko looked at that water peasant and not at her.**

**Zuko placed a hand on Katara's shoulder, turned her around looked into her eyes and whispered, "Can you ever, possibly forgive me Lady Katara of the Southern Water tribe?"**

"**Well, maybe…" Katara said, her mock anger already faltering. Zuko laughed and pulled Katara to his chest. Smiling, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. It wasn't an intense kiss though. It was one of extreme loving and caring. **

**When he broke the kiss he asked, "Am I forgiven?" **

" **I think that would be one way of putting it…" Katara whispered, and smiled, kissing Zuko again, and this was a true kiss of passion; Zuko was forced against the wall as his hand entwined itself in her hair and he pulled Katara's slim form tighter against his body. **

**That was all Mai could take. Never, never had he kissed her like that. And the way they had been looking at each other before? Mai had never seen that look in his eyes. **

**Trying to keep her emotions in check, she bolted from her hiding place behind a large dragon statue and ran down the hall. She her Zuko calling her name, but she ignored him, running through the halls. **

**Finally she ended up at the turtle duck pond, where she sat down against the tree and put her head in her hands. **_**Think Mai think. No don't cry. Just like mom always said, Crying never got anyone anywhere. There must be something that you can do to fix this. Action, Mai, action.**_** Suddenly it clicked. Yes, it was the only way. After all, she had warned him…"**_**Don't ever, break up with me, again." **_

**She stood up and started to walk back the way she had come, steeling herself against what she was about to do. That water peasant will regret this day. Suddenly she stopped. Footsteps were heading this way. **

"**NO Katara, she won't want to hear it from you!" That was Zuko's voice. Well if they wanted to chase her, she'd be ready. They were making this too easy…**

**Returning to the tree, she hid behind it and waited. When she heard the footsteps of the water peasant round the corner she simultaneously reached into her sleeves for her knives and stepped out from behind the tree. Her eyes locked with those of the peasant's. "Mai I-" Katara's voice was cut off as she jumped out of the way of the knife that had been hurled at her. Then Mai saw Zuko fall. The knife she had intended for Katara had buried itself in his leg. Katara ran to his side only to be taken down by another knife. This one had hit her chest. Mai had finally hit her mark.**

**Zuko struggled to his feet, looked at Katara, who was lying still in a pool of blood, screamed his fury at Mai, and blasted a ball of fire towards her. Mai's last thought? **_**Jealousy kills, Zuko.**_

**End note: Yes this does also fit the prompt "Blood" too. But I was inspired by the Jealousy prompt so that's what I posted it as. Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!**


End file.
